


Courting a Lion

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: Generation of Miracles: Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Furihata has a cute stutter, Hogwarts AU, Kuroko is done with their flailing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi decides he wants Furihata.</p><p>Bonus at the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting a Lion

Seijuuro is aware of the mousy brown-haired boy as soon as he climbs into the compartment where the rest of his friends are already waiting. Tetsuya, so tiny and pale, is perched on Kagami Taiga’s lap, and they both look very pleased with themselves. Seijuuro makes a note to address that later, but there is a more pressing matter at hand.

 

He turns his heterochromatic gaze on the boy, who immediately stiffens and starts to sweat. “I don’t believe we’ve met,” he says in his smoothest voice possible. “My name is Akashi Seijuuro.”

 

“F-f-fur-riha-hata K-kou-u-uki,” the boy stutters. Furihata Kouki. Kouki.

 

 _What a pretty name,_ Seijuuro thinks.

 

He gestures to Midorima, who is wedged between Kouki and the black-haired one. Midorima makes a grand show of rolling his eyes but scoots over, pressing his new friend against the window so Seijuuro has room to sit. “If I remember correctly, you were Sorted into Gryffindor.”

 

“Y-es.”

 

“I do hope you’ve enjoyed Hogwarts this past year. It must have been difficult to acclimate to such a new environment.”

 

“N-not really. I, I mean, uh, Kuroko was a big help!” As if he sees a way out of the conversation, Kouki diverts his attention to Tetsuya. “I don’t think I ever properly thanked you for your guidance last year, Kuroko.”

 

Tetsuya blinks at him owlishly. “You don’t need to thank me, Furihata,” he says in his serene voice. “We are friends, after all.” And then his attention is back to Kagami, and Seijuuro thinks he sees Kouki die a little bit inside.

 

 _This will be fun,_ he decides. _Kouki will be mine._

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s during the first Quidditch match that Seijuuro makes his move.

 

It’s basically a given that Gryffindor will win this match against Hufflepuff. Ryouta is good, there is no doubt about that, but with the fatal combination of Daiki, Kagami, and the newly-reinstated Tetsuya, they’re practically unbeatable. Kasamatsu, the seventh-year Hufflepuff Seeker, is no match for Tetsuya’s agility. If Gryffindor’s captain has any brain at all, he’s ordered Tetsuya to wait until they’re at least two-hundred points ahead to catch the Snitch, so they have an edge for the cup.

 

Seijuuro sidles up to Kouki after the game and delights in the expression of nervousness that mars his face. “You played beautifully, Kouki,” he says.

 

Kouki’s face turns red. “N-no, not-t rea-ally. Be-eing a K-K-Keeper isn’t v-very diff-ficult.”

 

“I disagree. You see, you have to restrain yourself to stay in front of the hoops, and you have to have quick reflexes to guard them.” He sticks a hand out in clear invitation. “Congratulations on your team’s win.”

 

Kouki takes it, slowly, as if it might turn into a snake and bite him. “Th-thank you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

At breakfast the next Thursday, Seijuuro is almost startled when Tetsuya appears behind him. “Good morning, Tetsuya,” he says pleasantly. “Shouldn’t you be eating.” It’s not exactly a question. He may have gotten better over the summer, but Seijuuro will never completely stop ordering people around.

 

“You broke Furihata,” Tetsuya says simply.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Captain is angry because Furihata is unfocused during practice. It is your fault. Please fix it.” And then he is gone again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next Hogsmeade weekend arrives, and Seijuuro asks Kouki to accompany him.

 

It is not yet cold enough for snow, but Kouki is bundled up to high heaven, so much so that Seijuuro can hardly see his face beneath all the red and gold scarves and hats. “You seem cold,” Seijuuro teases.

 

“Shut up,” Kouki says, managing to avoid stuttering for once. “I’ve lived in California for four years. I’m used to being hot.”

 

 _I’ll bet you are_ , Seijuuro thinks, and mentally slaps himself.

 

Seijuuro directs Kouki to the Three Broomsticks, where he knows most of their friends already are. In spite of the colorful crowd and the loud yelling coming from their direction, Seijuuro asks for a table on the other side of the pub, so that he and Kouki might talk in private.

 

He convinces Kouki to shed a few layers as they sit, and they both place their orders: a butterbeer for Kouki, and a firewhisky for Seijuuro. “I’d like to thank you for spending today with me,” Seijuuro says once the waiter disappears.

 

“Why did you ask me to?” Kouki asks. It’s probably the longest he’s ever gone without stuttering.

 

“I find you attractive, Kouki. Is that so strange?”

 

Kouki goes an adorable shade of red at the compliment. “I-I-I’m nothing special, really. I’m not as smart as you, or as good at Quidditch as Kagami, or as good at casting spells as Kuroko. I’m average, at best.”

 

“Have you ever considered,” Seijuuro questions, “that that is your charm?”

 

Kouki blinks at him.

 

Seijuuro leans across the table and speaks quietly. “I have spent so long around talented people that it’s very refreshing to be in the company of a person who has to work hard to be good. I quite like being near you, Kouki. You being beautiful is just a bonus.” He leans back in his chair and watches with some amusement as Kouki flails around. The waiter returns to give them their drinks.

 

“That being said, Kouki,” Seijuuro says as soon as the waiter is out of hearing range, “I would like to date you. Would that be acceptable?”

 

Kouki faints, dropping his bottle of butterbeer and soaking his clothes.

 

(When he wakes up, he agrees.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

** BONUS **

 

**Wands of GoM + Kuroko and Kagami**

  * Kuroko: Beech, unicorn hair core, 10 ½ inches, springy

  * Kagami: Blackthorn, dragon heartstring core, 14 inches, supple

  * Akashi: Elm, dragon heartstring core, 12 inches, unbending

  * Aomine: Hornbeam, phoenix feather core, 13 ½ inches, solid

  * Kise: Dogwood, dragon heartstring core, 13 inches, unyielding

  * Midorima: Cherry, unicorn hair core, 14 inches, hard

  * Murasakibara: Chestnut, dragon heartstring core, 15 inches, brittle




  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
